


important studying habits and how to break them

by teesandjays



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teesandjays/pseuds/teesandjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Bex being major nerds in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	important studying habits and how to break them

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a year this sucks leave me alone i'm so sorry for my writing.

Liz is currently studying for her AP Calc test. Liz is definitely studying for her AP Calc test. Liz is definitely _not_ paying attention to Bex, who is definitely not studying for their AP Calc test because she’s too busy trying to distract Liz by being as obnoxious as possible.

Eventually a girl’s gotta reach the end of her rope – Liz breaks after the fifth time a pencil eraser makes its way into her ear forcing her to convulse and almost break her neck.

“Rebecca Baxter!” she snaps slamming her textbook closed swiveling her head to send a glare Bex’s way. Bex of course is just lying there on her side, head propped up against her hand while a smug grin worms its way onto her face.

“Yes, that’s my name,” she drawls, blinking at Liz innocently all the while that stupid little smirk still lurks around her lips. Liz rolls her eyes and shoves at Bex’s shoulder hard enough that she almost rolls off the end of the bed – she squeaks as a flailing hand almost hits her and scrambles closer to her side so that she’s not caught in the crossfire of Bex’s ridiculously long limbs.

“Ugh, Liz, come on help me out here,” Bex whines from where she’s half hanging off the bed. She makes an exaggerated pouty face at her when Liz refuses to move. Liz simply smiles and flips over onto her other side, reopening her textbook to the last page she was on.

“You suck, Sutton,” she hears Bex mutter under her breath followed by the rustling of sheets and a multitude of different grunts as Bex tries to right herself. Liz smiles to herself and starts to read the chapter about definite integrals which is an extremely important topic in AP Calc, especially as it pertains to this test. Very important, hugely important, so important that it needs all her attention because there is a hand sneaking it’s way under her shirt and _that_ is super not important.

“Liz,” Bex sings, drawing out the ‘z’ at the end of her name. Liz resolutely ignores her even when she snuggles up so close behind her that she can feel Bex’s breath against the back of her neck.

“Lizzie,” Bex says again, but this time it’s soft and quiet, and she feels rather than hears the nickname pressed into her skin. Liz shivers and she can feel it when Bex’s lips turn up into a smile.

“I hate you,” Liz whispers, her eyes falling shut against her own wishes as Bex beings to skim her fingers against the soft skin of her stomach and - shit how did she forget about that hand in the first place.

“No you don’t,” Bex whispers back before pressing a kiss to Liz’s neck.

“Now,” Bex begins and before Liz can say or do anything to stop it, her book is being push onto the floor. Liz turns around with an indignant ‘hey’ but Bex makes a face that shuts her right up.

“Forget about your book and pay attention to me,” Bex says quietly, the command firm in her voice.

“Don’t I always,” Liz sasses back but it comes out more fond than anything else. Bex smiles at her, something sweet and just a little shy that’s only for Liz’s eyes only and whispers ‘as you should’ before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
